1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mulch for use in seeding. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition and method for providing a seeding mulch having extended moisture retention time.
2. Description of Related Art
The problem of maintaining a soil moisture content sufficient to sustain a growing plant has long been recognized. Sprayable mulches have been used to provide protection for the seed to promote the germination of seed on the soil surface. In a mulch, relatively large particles, such as wood fibers, straw, and sawdust, are mixed with water to form a slurry. A typical slurry mixture includes approximately 100 gallons of water for each 50 pounds of solid mulch, with fertilizer and seed added in amounts recommended by the suppliers. The slurry is then pumped through a hose and nozzle and sprayed onto the soil surface.
Binding agents, known as xe2x80x9ctackifiersxe2x80x9d are typically added to bind the slurry. The structural integrity of mulch is enhanced by the addition of the tackifier. Such an enhanced mulch is used to advantage for erosion control. Under normal conditions, sprinkler irrigation must be established within one day after the application of the mulch and seed.
Seeds can additionally be incorporated into the slurry mixture. The mulch protects the seeds from the weather and from being consumed, for example, by birds or insects. The mulch also protects the soil surface by preventing the topsoil from eroding during adverse weather conditions such as wind or rain storms. The water retained by the mulch nourishes the seeds to promote germination.
The water retention of prior art mulches is limited by the absorptive capacity of the solid mulch material. The thickness of the mulch applied to the soil surface must be increased to increase the amount of retained water. However, this increased thickness can inhibit the growth, of vegetation.
The amount of water retained by the prior art mulches is also determined by the weather. For example, in arid, windy areas, the mulch dries rapidly. If an irrigation system, such as sprinkler irrigation, is not established quickly, the mulch can dry out before the seed has germinated. The dried mulch can then either blow away in the winds, or form a hardened surface that inhibits the growth of new vegetation.
Moisturizing agents have been used to solve the problems inherent to manual and automatic watering systems. A moisturizing agent releases moisture into its immediate vicinity. One such moisturizing agent is described in Avera, Moisturizing Agent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,640. The Avera moisturizing agent is a gel-like product that appears dry to the touch and semi-solid in appearance. This moisturizing agent can contain approximately 98% of water bound in solid form.
The solid bound water is gradually converted to liquid water when placed in the microbial environment of natural soils. The bacteria and other microorganisms that liquefy this bound water do not migrate into the gel but act on its exposed surface. The liquefaction rate of moisturizing agents such as that taught by Avera can therefore be controlled by controlling the amount of moisturizing agent surface area that is exposed to the soil.
It would therefore be an advantage to provide a mulch that retains sufficient water content to insure maximum seed germination. It would be a further-advantage to provide a mulch that distributes water to the soil surface at a controlled rate.
The present invention is a mulch composition having extended moisture retention time and a method for use thereof. The mulch composition according to embodiments of the present invention comprises water, mulch, and moisturizing agent. Seed and fertilizer can be added according to the particular requirements for the mulch composition. The preferred embodiment comprises 93.95% water, 5.85% mulch, and 0.20% moisturizing agent by weight as a percentage of the weight of the water used, and fertilizer and seed in any selected amounts. In this preferred embodiment, the moisturizing agent comprises a cellulose gum (preferably 92.95% cellulose gum), a cross-linker (preferably 7.00% aluminum sulfate), and a surfactant (preferably 0.5% Smashing Whited(copyright) Water Softener and Detergent Booster).
The moisturizing agent according to the preferred embodiment is added to the mulch composition in lieu of a tackifier. The moisturizing agent releases water into the soil surface at a controlled rate while binding the mulch composition together.
The present invention retains moisture for a longer amount of time than the prior art mulches. Maximum seed germination can therefore be promoted. In addition, the present invention provides effective dust and erosion control properties.
The present invention is a seeding mulch composition having extended moisture retention time and a method for use thereof. The present invention retains moisture for a longer amount of time than the prior art mulches. Maximum seed germination can therefore be insured.
For purposes of this application, the following definitions will be used. The term xe2x80x9cmulchxe2x80x9d describes a material that is used to coat soil. Mulch can retain water for distribution to the soil and can also inhibit the erosion of the underlying soil. Mulch can include fibrous matter such as wood fiber or shredded newsprint. Mulch can also include other materials such as fertilizer and seed. The term xe2x80x9cmulch compositionxe2x80x9d is used to describe the present invention, namely, a mixture of a mulch and a moisturizing agent. The term xe2x80x9cmoisturizing agentxe2x80x9d is used to refer to a substrate that gradually releases water and optionally air when interacting with biological organisms present in the environment of the object, for example, plant tissue, receiving the water and air. One such moisturizing agent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,640. A moisturizing agent releases water and, optionally, air into the soil surface at a controlled rate, for example, when interacting with biological organisms typically found in soil.
The mulch composition according to embodiments of the present invention comprises water, mulch, and moisturizing agent. The amount of mulch can range from 4.39% to 7.3% and the amount of hydro mix moisturizing agent can range from 0.5% to 0.35%. The mulch composition according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises 93.95% water, 5.85% mulch, and 0.20% moisturizing agent by weight as a percentage of the weight of the water used, and fertilizer and seed in any selected amounts. As an example, the mulch composition according to the preferred embodiment can comprise 800 lbs. of water (100 gallons),; 50 lbs. of mulch (1 standard size bag), and 1.6 lbs. moisturizing agent.
In the preferred embodiment, the mulch is preferably Excel(copyright) Fibermulch or Fibercel(trademark) Mulch, both of which are currently manufactured by the American Excelsior Company of Arlington, Tex. However, the teachings of the present invention can also be applied to any suitable mulch.
Seed and fertilizer can also be added to the mulch composition as required for particular applications. For example, a mulch composition for use in erosion control can comprise 0.375 lb to 1.1 lbs. of seed per 800 lbs of water (100 gallons). A mulch composition for pasture land can comprise 0.75 lb of seed per 800 lbs of water and a mulch composition for lawns can comprise 10.75 lbs per 800 lbs of water. The amount of fertilizer added to the mulch composition can vary from 4 to 8 lbs per 800 lbs of water.
The moisturizing agent used in the preferred embodiment of the present invention a dry mixture of:
92.95% cellulose gum;
7.00% aluminum sulfate; and
0.05% Smashing White(copyright) Water Softener and Detergent Booster
(xe2x80x9cSmashing Whitexe2x80x9d).
For purposes of this application, this preferred moisturizing agent will be referred to herein as the xe2x80x9chydro mix moisturizing agent.xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9chydro mix moisturizing agentxe2x80x9d is for descriptive purposes only and is not intended to limit in any way the scope of the claimed invention. The hydro mix moisturizing agent is advantageous because, when added to the other components of the mulch composition, such as mulch, seed, fertilizer, and water, the hydro mix moisturizing agent has excellent tackifier and water retention properties.
Table 1 lists examples of the mulch composition according to different embodiments of the present invention.
The amount of seed and/or fertilizer, if any, in the mulch composition according to the present invention has little effect, if any, on the integrity of the mulch composition. However, the function of the hydro mix moisturizing agent does vary according to its percentage in the mulch composition. Thus, for Examples 1 and 2 of Table 1, the hydro mix moisturizing agent functions primarily as a tackifier. A tackifier functions essentially as a glue that holds the mulch composition together, thereby reducing, if not preventing, the effects of wind and water erosion on the mulch composition. However, a tackifier typically has little or no effect on the water retention properties of the mulch composition.
As the percentage of hydro mix moisturizing agent increases as shown in Examples 3 through 6 of Table 1, the hydro mix additionally serves to retain water in the mulch composition, in addition to its function as a tackifier. The water retention property of the mulch composition of Example 3 is fair, the water retention property of the Example 4 mulch composition is good, that of Example 5 is excellent, while the water retention property of Example 6 is superior.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hydro mix moisturizing agent is added to the mulch composition in lieu of an additional tackifier, such as guar. In the mulch composition according to the preferred embodiment, the hydro mix moisturizing agent comprises approximately 0.1% to 0.3% by weight as a percentage of the weight of the water used (3.6-10.8 grams hydro mix per 8 lbs of water) and preferably 0.3%, as shown in Example 6 of Table 1.
In this range, the hydro mix moisturizing agent does not form a gel. As a result, the hydro mix moisturizing agent component of the mulch composition tends to bead and run off a surface on which the mulch composition is sprayed and would not remain mixed with the other components of the mulch composition. Therefore, in the preferred embodiment, a surfactant is added to the moisturizing agent to break the surface tension of the hydrated hydro mix moisturizing agent. Breaking the surface tension causes the hydro mix moisturizing agent to flow and to coat the surface on which it is sprayed. The hydro mix moisturizing agent remains mixed with the other components of the mulch composition to slow the rate of water evaporation from the mulch composition, thereby extending the period of moisture retention.
The Smashing White, which is distributed by the AMWAY Corporation, functions as the surfactant for the preferred embodiment of the mulch composition. While the hydro mix moisturizing agent preferably includes 0.5% of the Smashing White, in alternative embodiments the percentage of Smashing White can range from approximately 0.3% to 0.8% by weight.
One skilled in the art will readily recognize that other surfactants can also be used with the present invention. For example, in one embodiment, only the active ingredients of Smashing White, Sodium Sesquicarbonate and Sodium Tripolyphosphate, are added to the hydro mix moisturizing agent.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, Nova Clean, which is manufactureed by Micro Nova and which includes the active ingredient Novasan, is used instead of or in combination with the Smashing White. In this embodiment, the percentage of Novasan or the Novasan/Smashing White mixture is also preferably 0.5%. However, the percentage of Nova Clean can range from approximately 0.3% to 0.8% by weight.
While the hydro mix moisturizing agent according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention includes 92.95% cellulose gum, in alternative embodiments the percentage of cellulose gum can range from approximately 85% to 95%. When the cellulose gum is wet, it becomes sticky and clings to the mulch. The aluminum sulfate component of the hydro mix moisturizing agent functions as a xe2x80x9ccross-linkerxe2x80x9d to cause the molecules of water to cling to the molecules of cellulose gum. While the preferred embodiment of the hydro mix comprises 7.00% aluminum sulfate, in alternative embodiments the percentage of aluminum sulfate can range from approximately 5.00% to 15%. In yet other embodiments of the invention, in lieu of the aluminum sulfate, the cross-linker can be a hydrated metallic salt such as zinc sulfate, indium sulfate, cadmium sulfate, and gallium sulfate in the same percentage as aluminum sulfate.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hydro mix moisturizing agent is added to the other components of the mulch composition in an anhydrous form, preferably a powder. However, the anhydrous hydro mix moisturizing agent can be used in any other suitable form, including but not limited to granular or chunk forms.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a hydrated moisturizing agent is mixed with the mulch, rather than an anhydrous moisturizing agent. In this embodiment, the moisturizing agent is hydrated by being mixed with water and is then poured in a tank to be mixed with the other ingredients of the mulch composition. In this embodiment, it is preferred that the hydrated moisturizing agent be mixed such that it remains a liquid capable of being poured. For example, the hydrated moisturizing agent can be mixed such that it has the consistency of a thin syrup.
The hydro mix moisturizing agent can be used for purposes other than to be mixed with the mulch to form the mulch composition. For example, the hydro mix moisturizing agent can be used as a fire retardant. In this embodiment, hydrated hydro mix moisturizing agent alone is applied to a surface that is to be protected from fire. The water released from the hydro mix moisturizing agent retards the spread of fire over the protected surface. The hydro mix moisturizing agent can be applied to the surface by any appropriate means, including but not limited to spraying, dipping, brushing, dusting, and sprinkling.
In one example, the hydro mix moisturizing agent can be applied to flammable areas in the path of a wild fire. The hydro mix moisturizing agent will leave a wet film on the flammable areas for an extended period of time. The time that the flammable areas will remain moist is dependent in part upon the formulation of the hydro mix moisturizing agent.
The preferred fire retardant comprises 0.35% anhydrous hydro mix by weight and 99.65% water. However, in alternative embodiments, the amount of anhydrous hydro mix moisturizing agent can vary in a range of from 0.2% to 0.7% by weight as a percentage of weight of water used. The length of time that the moisture will be retained on the flammable surface increases along with the percentage of anhydrous hydro mix moisturizing agent in the formulation. The desired formulation can be selected according to the intensity of the fire and according to atmospheric conditions such as wind velocity.
The anhydrous hydro mix moisturizing agent preferably comprises:
92.8% cellulose gum;
7.00% aluminum sulfate; and
0.2% surfactant, such as Smashing White.
In alternative embodiments of the present invention, the percentage of cellulose gum used in the anhydrous hydro mix moisturizing agent can range from approximately 85%-95% by weight. The percentage of aluminum sulfate can range from approximately 5.00%-15% by weight, and the percentage of surfactant can range from approximately 0.1%-0.25%.
In yet another embodiment, the hydro mix moisturizing agent can be directly applied to soil. In this embodiment, the hydro mix moisturizing agent is used to provide moisture directly to the soil, for example, to irrigate crops or planted seeds. The hydro mix moisturizing agent can be applied to the soil by any appropriate means, including but not limited to spraying, dipping, brushing, dusting, and sprinkling. In one embodiment, the hydro mix moisturizing agent is hydrated prior to being applied to the soil. In this embodiment, approximately 0.5% to 0.3% anhydrous hydro mix is mixed with approximately 800 lbs. water. Alternatively, the hydro mix moisturizing agent can be applied to the soil in an anhydrous form. Water can then be added, for example, by spraying the hydro mix moisturizing agent. The hydro mix moisturizing agent will retain water for controlled release to the soil.
In yet another embodiment, the hydro mix moisturizing agent can be used as an additive to the core of a battery. Batteries are typically compression-formed in a dry state. After the core is formed, it is desirable to absorb moisture into the core to improve the life of the battery. To date, battery manufacturers have been unsuccessful in their attempts to absorb water into the battery core. This problem can be solved by mixing anhydrous hydro mix moisturizing agent with the battery core material prior to compression. After the core is formed, the hydromix moisturizing agent will absorb moisture back into the core by capillary action. The surfactant component of the hydro mix moisturizing agent is used to release the surface tension to allow the moisture to be absorbed back into the center of the battery core.
In this embodiment, the anhydrous hydro mix moisturizing agent preferably comprises:
94.9% cellulose gum;
5.00% aluminum sulfate; and
0.1% surfactant, such as Smashing White.
In alternative embodiments, the percentage of cellulose gum can range from approximately 90%-95% by weight. The percentage of aluminum sulfate can range from approximately 5%-10% by weight, and the percentage of surfactant can range from approximately 0.75%-0.2% by weight.
In the preferred embodiment, anhydrous hydro mix moisturizing agent is added to the battery core material in an amount of 0.5% by weight as a percentage of the weight of the battery core material. In alternative embodiments, the amount of anhydrous hydro mix moisturizing agent mixed with the battery core material can vary from approximately 0.4%-0.8% as a percent of the weight of battery core material.
While the hydro mix moisturizing agent is used in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, any other appropriate moisturizing agent can be used, such as the cellulosic compounds disclosed in Avera, Moisturizing Agent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,640 (xe2x80x9cthe ""640 patentxe2x80x9d). The moisturizing agent disclosed in the ""640 patent is a mixture of cellulosic compound with carboxylic groups substituted on glucose units of the cellulosic chain through an ether linkage. The cellulosic compound is admixed with a hydrated metallic salt and then with aerated water to form a high viscosity substance that gradually releases water and air when interacting with biological organisms typically found in soil.
The moisturizing agent disclosed in the ""640 patent comprises a mixture of:
(a) cellulosic compound ranging from 1-3% by weight (as a percentage of the weight of water used) and having an average molecular weight ranging between 90,000 and 700,000 represented by the formula:
Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COOM, in which xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d is a metal substituted for hydrogen on the carboxyl group of the cellulosic compound and xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is a cellulosic chain;
(b) a hydrated metallic salt ranging from 0.1-0.3% by weight (as a percentage of the weight of water used); and
(c) water ranging from 0.97-99% by weight.
The water can optionally be aerated. The metal substituted on the carboxyl group can include such metals as lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium, and cesium. The hydrated salt can include such salts as aluminum sulfate, zinc sulfate, indium sulfate, cadmium sulfate, and gallium sulfate, with water being held mechanically to the salt molecule.
A surfactant can also be added to the moisturizing agent disclosed in the ""640 patent. One exemplary embodiment that includes surfactant comprises a mixture of:
97.85% Water
2.0% Cellulose Gum
0.15% Aluminum Sulfate
To this mixture is added 0.5 oz. Original Palmolive(copyright) Liquid dishwashing soap per each 500 gallons of water used.
The Original Palmolive dishwashing soap, manufactured by the Colgate-Palmolive Company, contains the surfactant Sodium Laurel Sulfate. In this exemplary hydrated embodiment, however, the surfactant is only included for its properties in preventing the moisturizing agent from sticking to the sides of its container.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a tackifier is added to the mulch composition. The preferred tackifier is guar, although any other suitable vegetable gum or tackifier can also be used to bind the mulch.